Just flame it
by Twy
Summary: The most original self-insertation you'll ever see!


Lynsandria's challenge:

I did it because I could!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I was a pretty normal girl, until I stared down down the canal by my school. I couldn't help it, I would walk past it sometimes and swear I saw somebody staring back up at me from it's dark green reflection, and then one day as I tried to fall asleep I stood up, and with determination walked to the canal still in my pajama's. I stared down and without any doubt I could see them, a group of people. Without thinking I walked closer to the edge than i should've, and, of course, fell.

"GAAAAH!" I screamed, hitting the water bruisingly. I was knocked out by the impact.

__________________

"Hey, is she okay?"I could hear a concerned voice.

"Is that a girl?!"

"I didn't know there were female dwarves!"A woman's voice rang out, I felt like running away. But instead I sat up.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"We're In Tethte'ella."

"What the hells a Tethte'ella?"The people were staring at me in shock.

"So your a dwarf who fell from the sky and have no idea what Tethte'ella is?"A girl asked...or was it a guy?

"Idiot chosen!"Another girl yelled, slapping the other girl or guy.

"What do you mean I'm a dwarf?!"I yelled, standing and running to the surface of a pond, I gasped. I had tan skin, was extremely short, and had long brown hair, which was currently in utter disarray. My regular T-shirt and jeans were raplaced with a black tanktop and pants similar to the kid in red.

"Man, now we have to take care of it..."The girl/guy groaned.

"Shut up idiot chosen!"The girl once again slapped him/her.

"Uhm..."I said nervously.

"Oh, your probally very confused."A white-haired woman said, kneeling by me.

"Yeah..."

"My name is Raine, and that's Sheena, Lloyd, Presea, Colette, Genis,"she pointed to each,"and that man's Zelos."She pointed at the girl/guy.

"That's a guy?"I asked curiously.

"What? How can you not tell that this handsome, suave, hunk is a man!"

"Oh! Now I see it, I couldn't tell you didn't have boobs before because of your hair!"He groaned, and some of the other's tried not to laugh.

"Ugh...let's just hurry get the rheiards(SP?)!"Zelos yelled.

"We can't just leave...uhm, what's your name?"Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I'm Corta."

"Okay Corta, can you fight with a weapon?"I shook my head nervously.

"Uh...no, I really don't need to where I come from."

"Okay.."Lloyd walked over to a tree and pulled off a stick,"It's not much but you can defend yourself with this, okay?"He handed it to me with a big grin.

"Uh...thanks?"I followed them nervously, not really trusting the odd people but feeling welcome none the less.

"So where do you come from Corta?"Sheena asked, I blushed nervously, able to see her bust as clear as day.

"Uhm...America."I said nervously.

"America?What's tha-"Sheena's question was cut off as wolves attacked. While the other's fought I nervously tried to stay behind them. I nearly screamed as one of the wolves approached me, it jumped to attack me and I screamed, trying to hit it with my stick. The branch broke in two, annoying the wolf.

"Help!" I screamed. Quickly Sheena jumped over and blasted the wolf away using some wierd card.

"Are you okay?"She asked, helping me up.

"Uh...did you just defend yourself using cards?"

"Yeah, their a-"

"You two! Hurry up!"The nodded and hurried up, reaching the top, I was curious as to what the hell was going on. a whole bunch of crap happened as a nervously stood near the back, then suddenly a beautiful woman appeared, even hotter than Sheena. A gasped at her.

"Hmm...a dwarf in this group? I'll have to take her Yuan, along with chosen."

"Hmph, go ahead, I just want Lloyd!"Shuttering at that, as soon as I was freed a ran past the molester (Yuan) and to the woman.

"My name is Pronyma."She seemed...nice, though slightly creepy. she started to talk to Colette about something, and Colette apernately gained her soul back because Pronyma tried to remove a key crest Lloyd made her. While the group fought her I tiptoed away, unaware what danger I was in, as I fell over the edge it all went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up feeling odd, I couldn't move my arms and when I tried to speak a ball shot out of my face. Slightly worried I slithered, since I techinically had no feet that I could tell, around the spotting the grup I ran over.

__

"Lloyd, Sheena! It's me! Corta!"

I tried to say, instead the balls hit them.

"Geez, Raine do we have to fight this weak little thing?"Lloyd complained.

"Yes!"Raine scolded, as she healed Sheena from my unintentional attack. As Lloyd prepared to land the final struck I though of what to say.

__

"You guys are all fucktards!"

I yelled in my mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up panting heavily, shocked at my strange dream,"What the hell?!"


End file.
